


Эти пять бесценных лет

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Каждая секунда, проведённая с ним, была для неё бесценна.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Kudos: 6





	1. Часть 1, или Год первый — когда всё начинает меняться

Скорпия неловко и нервно ёрзала на месте, слушая нудные рассуждения Саб-Зиро о политике и перспективах Лин Куэй. Она не хотела ни минуты своего времени тратить на общество этого человека, но с её стороны было бы дурным тоном отказываться от встречи или не являться после согласия — тем более, что Кенши убедил её дать криомансеру шанс. Первый, последний и крайне хрупкий.

Всё стало ясно, когда девчонка атаковала исподтишка, подтвердив опасения Хасаши по поводу ловушки. В Лин Куэй никто не знал чести, и Ханами надоело церемониться с этими подонками.

Катана должна была снести голову девчонки, а затем пронзить сердце её мастера, но внезапно произошло нечто, заставившее Скорпию не торопиться. Поступи она иначе, и, кто знает, к чему ещё её привёл бы слепой гнев. Но впервые за долгое время она пересилила, обуздала его и получила награду.

Ханами повергла в шок та правда, которую поведал ей Саб-Зиро. Её много лет вели по ложному следу, заставили совершить столько отвратительных поступков, опуститься практически до безумия. Она не умела прощать, а обладатель льдисто-голубых глаз, стоявший около неё в такой близости, что при желании мог прямо сейчас нанизать её на тысячу ледяных шипов и отомстить за убийство брата — умел.

Его уважительный поклон стал первым шагом. Первым из многих, порой долгих и сложных для них двоих, но таких необходимых и важных.

В тот день она решила перестать бояться перемен и попробовать открыться грядущему.


	2. Часть 2, или Год второй — когда рождается взаимопонимание

Это было их первое совместное задание, и Скорпия всё ещё с подозрением относилась к криомансеру, а потому держалась в стороне, готовая в любой момент защищаться. Она вообще не понимала, зачем Саб-Зиро позвал её, ведь методы «работы» Ширай Рю и Лин Куэй всегда кардинально отличались, и сотрудничество столь разных людей в данной ситуации — глупость и пустая трата времени. Однако она продолжала следовать за ним, невзирая ни на что, но сохраняя бдительность.

Казалось, криомансер заметил её напряжение и, приблизившись, положил ладонь на её плечо — то ли подбадривая, то ли приказывая собраться — под маской она не могла разглядеть всех его эмоций.

Странно, но теперь Ханами боялась его подвести, боялась оступиться и случайно подставить. Как будто ей приходилось нести ответственность не за отряд бывшего врага, а за жизнь того, кто очень дорог, кого по-настоящему страшно потерять.

Ладонь криомансера опустилась ниже и задержалась на её собственной, слегка сжав и этим простым жестом подарив Скорпии достаточно уверенности для того, чтобы понимающе кивнуть и с впечатляющим воодушевлением отправиться на миссию, в которой в итоге никто из подчинённых не получил даже царапины, несмотря на силу и ловкость, а также численное превосходство противника.

В тот день Саб-Зиро назвал её счастливым талисманом Лин Куэй и в шутку пообещал однажды похитить, чтобы завербовать к себе.

На мгновение Хасаши это показалось заманчивым предложением.


	3. Часть 3, или Год третий — когда возникает доверие

Скорпия ни на секунду не могла расслабиться, поддаваясь тревожным мыслям о том, как её клан отреагирует на появление Саб-Зиро. В Ширай Рю, несмотря на переформирование, хватало людей с консервативными взглядами и неприязнью к Лин Куэй. Недостойное поведение некоторых подчинённых могло показать несостоятельность Хасаши как Великого мастера, а ей хотелось, чтобы у криомансера остались только хорошие впечатления после посещения Огненных садов.

— Ханами-сан, не переживайте, — с вежливой улыбкой обратился к ней советник, — мы ведь _всё_ понимаем. Те, кто мог создать проблемы, с утра были отправлены на задания. Мы не позволим, чтобы Ваши отношения с кем-либо испортились из-за наших недалёких соклановцев. Большинство поддерживает идею союза с Лин Куэй, поэтому беспокоиться Вам совершенно не о чем.

Скорпия благодарно кивнула ему и, сцепив пальцы в замок, перевела взгляд на часы — как же медленно иногда тянулось время.

— Но, возможно, Вам стоит переодеться? Я мог бы предложить Вам прекрасное кимоно…

— Я не на свидание с ним иду, — с лёгким раздражением перебила советника Хасаши, на что мужчина лишь учтиво поклонился, молчаливо извиняясь за свою бестактность. Он собирался уйти, чтобы вернуться к повседневным делам, когда Скорпия неуверенно окликнула его.

— Да, Ханами-сан?

Хасаши выдержала паузу и уже почти передумала озвучивать свою просьбу, когда слова сами сорвались с её уст, оборвав пути к отступлению.

— Ладно, принеси кимоно. Но не слишком цветастое и не мешковатое. И не забудь гребень из слоновой кости — он подчеркнёт мою элегантность.

— Как прикажете, Ханами-сан.

В тот день Саб-Зиро не скрывал восхищения красотой Огненных садов, что завораживали гаммой золотисто-оранжевых и алых оттенков. Для Скорпии видеть подобную реакцию было не в новинку — даже в далёком прошлом многие гости клана отмечали особенную природу на территории Ширай Рю, любоваться которой можно было в любое время года.

— Если ты желала личной встречи без формальностей, то могла предупредить, — Саб-Зиро окинул взглядом одеяние Скорпии и усмехнулся. Великий мастер Ширай Рю выглядела уж очень… непривычно без своей обычной формы.

— Я всего лишь хотела немного удивить тебя, — Хасаши простодушно пожала плечами, — ничего личного.

— Что ж, должен признать, тебе это удалось.

— Тебе не нравится? — на лице Ханами мелькнула тень разочарования. Всё-таки ей стоило передумать несколько часов назад — такая одежда не очень уместна для встречи по работе. А теперь она выставила себя перед криомансером распутной женщиной, которая добивается союза соблазнительным внешним видом. Не такой репутации хотела для себя Скорпия. Ощутив укол стыда, она болезненно прикусила щёку изнутри.

— Нравится, — Саб-Зиро приобнял её за плечи, — ты гармонично вписываешься в окружение, мастер Хасаши.

Ханами потупила взгляд, смутившись. Сколько лет назад она в последний раз слышала комплименты? Не считая дежурной похвалы от советника.

— Что звенит у тебя в рукаве? Ты что… взяла с собой гарпун? — озадаченно спросил криомансер, указав на поблескивающую цепь в складках ткани кимоно. Скорпия лукаво улыбнулась и, взяв его под руку, игриво произнесла:

— Я же сказала, что хотела тебя удивить.


	4. Часть 4, или Год четвёртый — когда они становятся по-настоящему близки

Скорпия едва не сбила с ног десяток воинов Лин Куэй по пути в медицинское крыло. Беспокойство смешалось с раздражением из-за незнания этой части базы, а попросить кого-то о помощи Хасаши посчитала слишком унизительным занятием для своей персоны.

— Идиот! Я же просила не ходить на это грёбаное задание без меня! — завопила она, резким толчком открыв дверь и ворвавшись в палату. И тут же замерла в проходе. Доктора проводили операцию, ассистенты суетливо метались от стола с инструментами до шкафчиков с бинтами, однако на кушетке в бессознательном состоянии лежал юноша, совсем молодой и уж точно не являющийся Саб-Зиро. Пробормотав что-то наподобие извинения, Скорпия сделала шаг назад.

— Ханами, — она испуганно вздрогнула и обернулась. За её спиной стоял Куай, — не отвлекай врачей. Давай поговорим в коридоре.

Сердце Хасаши болезненно сжалось, когда она увидела перебинтованный торс криомансера. Местами бинты пропитались кровью, и весь вид Куая говорил об измученности. Скорпия со стыдом подумала о том, что своим поведением вынудила его пренебречь указаниями докторов о покое и постельном режиме.

— Мне передали, что ты здесь устроила хаос, — он как будто прочитал её мысли, — я должен был остановить тебя прежде, чем ты разнесла бы медицинское крыло.

— Ты должен был идти на миссию не в одиночку, — процедила Скорпия, сжав кулаки. Она была страшно зла на него и в то же время счастлива, что он был жив и более-менее здоров.

— Я и не ходил в одиночку, — возразил Саб-Зиро, кивнув в сторону закрытой двери, — моего напарника сейчас оперируют.

— Твоим напарником должна быть я!

Он неодобрительно покачал головой и в подробностях рассказал о столкновении со Снежными ниндзя и их ледяными животными.* Кожа Ханами покрылась мурашками, стоило только представить опасность стихийных элементалей, попавших под контроль клана с довольно-таки мрачной репутацией и сомнительными намерениями.

И, как всегда, в нужный момент её не было рядом.

— Не ожидал, что ты будешь волноваться, — низкий голос Саб-Зиро вывел её из раздумий. Криомансер мягко улыбнулся, — я тронут.

Щёки Скорпии вспыхнули розовым.

— Прекрати ёрничать или я тебя ударю! — воскликнула она, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурившись. Складка, которая пролегла между бровями Хасаши, и поджатые губы сделали её похожей на обиженного ребёнка, оставленного без сладостей. Иногда в своём стремлении помогать любой ценой она совершенно не видела потенциального риска для себя. Такова была её натура.

— Я… Или я… — Скорпия опустила ладони на плечи Саб-Зиро и слегка надавила, заставив его нагнуться ближе, — пообещай, что не сдохнешь раньше меня, тупой криомансер, или я тебя никогда не прощу!

Глаза Куая расширились от удивления, когда Хасаши, перестав кричать и жалобно всхлипнув, уткнулась лбом в его грудь. Раны под бинтами отозвались ноющей болью, но Саб-Зиро проигнорировал неприятные ощущения и погладил плачущую Скорпию по голове, успокаивая.

— Обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — таинственный клан Снежных ниндзя известен способностью укрощать ледяных зверей.


	5. Часть 5, или Год пятый — когда их сердца бьются в унисон

Всего один прыжок, перекат и плавный, но решительный взмах катаной — и отсечённая голова криомансера покатится со скалы аккурат к самому входу на фабрику по производству киборгов. Скорпия обнажила оружие и шагнула вперёд, бесшумно ступая по шероховатой каменной поверхности. Саб-Зиро был чересчур занят изучением местности через подзорную трубу и не обращал внимания на приближавшуюся угрозу. Остался один шаг…

От её взгляда не ускользнуло то, как напряглись его плечи. Значит, всё-таки заметил, однако Хасаши не намеревалась сдаваться. Он ведь всегда уступал ей в скорости, поэтому…

Саб-Зиро развернулся даже слишком быстро, и Скорпия с гордым видом выпрямилась, перестав подкрадываться.

— Твой слух ухудшается, Саб-Зиро, — она не пыталась его задеть, просто констатировала факт, обнаруженный в результате её маленького исследования, которым пришлось заняться, чтобы не умереть со скуки.

— Я узнал твои шаги, Ханами.

Уголки губ Скорпии приподнялись в скептической ухмылке. Её забавляли отговорки Куая, особенно когда она, поддразнивая его, в шутку замечала, что «с возрастом уже не то, правда?», а он принимал это всерьёз и очень мило обижался (правда, недолго — до первого примирительного поцелуя).

Он снова пригласил её на совместное задание — сколько десятков миссий они выполнили, сражаясь бок о бок, а не по разные стороны баррикад? — за последние пару лет это происходило так часто, что Скорпия начала мысленно соглашаться с той частью Ширай Рю, которая ревниво считала, что их Великий мастер морально уже с Лин Куэй, а не собственным кланом. Это было не совсем верно — её бы не волновали ни Лин Куэй, ни их судьба, если бы не Саб-Зиро, отношения с которым давно перешли грань обычной дружбы, но вполне устраивали обоих мастеров, а потому продолжали естественно развиваться.

И теперь, ради безопасности ~~возлюбленного~~ лучшего друга, она была обязана помочь устранить главную угрозу для Лин Куэй, исходящую от Сектора и его кибернетической армии.

***

Они оба настороженно вздрогнули, услышав вопль Харона неподалёку. Скорпия бросила хмурый взгляд в сторону хижины старика.

— Похоже, Харон дома и, возможно, принимает гостей, — мрачно произнесла она и повернулась к Саб-Зиро, — возвращайся в Земное царство. Скажи остальным, что мы нашли его. Мы отправимся, как только я вернусь.

— Ты уверена, что Харон нам поможет? — спросил криомансер, скептически изогнув бровь.

— Нет. Но он — наш единственный шанс, — Скорпия вновь посмотрела в направлении хижины и развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Саб-Зиро неожиданно обогнал её, преградив собой путь.

— В чём дело, Куай? — в голосе Хасаши послышалось недовольство. Меньше всего она хотела, чтобы он начал отговаривать её от плана.

— Один час, Ханами, — Куай поднял вверх указательный палец, — если вы не прибудете к нам через час, я вернусь за тобой. Даже если остальные будут против.

На пару мгновений на сосредоточенном лице Скорпии мелькнула тёплая улыбка, и Хасаши согласно кивнула.

— Договорились. Уж за час я точно смогу убедить старика присоединиться к нам.

— И будь осторожна, не рискуй понапрасну и…

— Какой ты заботливый, — иронично, но беззлобно протянула Ханами, перебив Куая, — но я тебе не супруга и не хочу выслушивать твои занудные наставления и предостережения.

— Когда с Кроникой будет покончено, мы это недоразумение обязательно исправим, — заверил её Саб-Зиро, улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Учти, я это запомнила, — Скорпия обвила руками его шею и собственнически притянула к себе, — всё будет хорошо, Куай. Я вернусь, мы победим и…

Он не дал ей договорить, жадно и настойчиво поцеловав. Будто бы не желал отпускать от себя. Будто бы этот поцелуй должен был стать для них последним.

Спустя час её жизнь жестоко оборвалась, но в те несколько мгновений, за которые она успела сделать свой последний вдох, перед её глазами стремительно пролетели пять самых счастливых и важных лет. И каждая секунда, проведённая с _ним_ , была для неё бесценна.

Навеки бесценна.


End file.
